


Perfect

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Handsomeness, M/M, Piercings, eruri - Freeform, erwinweek, fluff and nonsense, just gratuitous really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: Tall, blonde, clean-cut, mid to late thirties, the man who turned up at the piercing studio was very muchnotLevi’s usual clientele. Levi catered primarily for the more hard core end of the market, not causal enquiries.“I’d like to find out about getting a piercing.”  The man’s voice was deep, pleasant, but a little strained, trying too hard to be matter of fact.“Uh huh?”“A genital piercing.”Ok, this was getting more interesting.A gratuitous Modern AU.  Levi's the piercer, Erwin's the client and Hanji is quids in.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeds_Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/gifts), [Ajaxthegreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajaxthegreat/gifts).



Levi had seen a lot of dicks, both literal and metaphorical. As a body piercer, it went with the territory. Cut and uncut, he had seen every shape, size, colour and girth. Levi’s interest in dicks was purely professional, though of course he also appreciated their aesthetic appeal. That went with the territory too, the aesthetic appreciation, knowing which piercing would suit each client, judging the precise placement to ensure the piercing would take and provide the desired effect. Yes, Levi’s interest in dicks was purely professional, so why then, could he feel his cheeks flushing as he stared open mouthed at the big blonde dick, both literal _and_ metaphorical, who was sitting in his studio smiling at him nervously? 

The man in question had turned up at Levi’s studio a fortnight previously to enquire about a piercing and Levi had to admit to being rather intrigued. Tall, blonde, clean-cut, mid to late thirties, he was very much not Levi’s usual clientele. Levi catered primarily for the more hard core end of the market. He kept his prices high enough to discourage all but the most serious of body modification enthusiasts and the only way he could afford to keep his studio was by sharing it with Hanji, the eccentric tattoo artist who split the rent with him. Levi’s clients were mostly older, mostly queer, and already sporting a serious amount of ink and hardware. They came to Levi for the kind of skill, creativity and attention to detail that was hard to find elsewhere. He rarely took bookings from casual enquirers. So no, blondie was most definitely not Levi’s usual clientele. In fact he looked so out of place in his smart jeans and button down shirt that Levi initially assumed that he was lost and had come into the studio to ask for directions. Consequently, he chose to ignore the man, preferring to let Hanji deal with the tourist. 

It was only when Hanji elbowed him sharply in the ribs and he looked up to meet astonishingly blue eyes that he realised Mr Clean Cut was not lost, and that he was in fact business. 

“What?” Levi asked flatly. He could almost hear Hanji rolling their eyes and muttering something about customer service mentality under their breath. 

“I’d like to find out about getting a piercing.” 

The man’s voice was deep, pleasant, but a little strained, trying too hard to be matter of fact. 

“Uh huh?”

“A genital piercing.” 

Ok, this was getting more interesting. 

“What kind?”

The man cleared his throat.

“I’m not sure. I was hoping you could advise.” 

“I charge extra for consultation.” 

Levi shifted casually, deftly avoiding the kick Hanji aimed in his direction under the counter. Levi did not “charge extra for consultation”; it was simply a ploy he used to deter time-wasters and casual enquiries. Much to Hanji’s chagrin, Levi turned away more clients than he accepted.

“That’s fine,” the man smiled, “I’d rather have all the facts and be sure of all the options before going ahead with this.” He paused, cleared his throat. “If I’m going to do this I want to do it right.” 

Fair enough. Couldn’t fault the guy’s commitment. 

“Okay, take a seat.” 

Levi nodded to the small seating area in the corner of the studio, and it was only then, as the man turned away from the counter, that Levi noticed the prosthetic arm that hung by his right side. Huh. How had he not noticed that before? It wasn’t like him to be so unobservant. Levi turned and grabbed a portfolio from the counter, before taking a seat opposite the man, hoping he hadn’t noticed his gaze lingering on the prosthetic.

“I’m Levi. And you are?” 

“Erwin,” the man smiled, “Erwin Smith.”

“So Erwin Smith, any idea what you’re looking for?”

“I’ve got a few ideas but I’m not really sure what would be best to go for, so I’d really appreciate your advice.” 

The man drew his thick brows together in a thoughtful frown.

“Do you have any piercings already?” 

Levi was already pretty damn sure he knew the answer to that, but he also knew it was wise not to make assumptions. He and Hanji both had clients who concealed thousands of pounds worth of ink and mods under their unremarkable clothing. The same was true of Levi himself, the only visible piercings he sported were an industrial ear piercing and a small labret, the rest were hidden beneath his regulation uniform of plain black t-shirt and jeans. In blondie’s case though, Levi would bet his non-existent life savings on him being unmarked. 

“No,” the man shook his head, “this will be my first.” 

Interesting. Not many people were bold enough to start out with a genital piercing, most began with something less challenging, an ear, or a nipple if they were more adventurous, and worked their way down from there. The guy had balls at least. 

“Well,” Levi handed his portfolio across the table, “for a first piercing, I wouldn’t recommend an ampalang, an apadravya, or anything else that goes through the head of the glans. Unless you have a high pain threshold, these piercings hurt, and they take months to heal and need careful aftercare.” The man took the portfolio, blanching slightly. “Prince Alberts are always popular for beginners,” Levi continued “but I’d suggest considering a frenum. They’re not too challenging, and if you like the effect you can build them up into a ladder.” 

“A ladder?” 

“A line of surface piercings running down the shaft of the penis.” 

The man’s cheeks coloured slightly as he flicked through the portfolio illustrated with photographs of Levi’s handiwork. It was an attractive effect. 

“If you decide to go ahead with a genital piercing, I’d recommend discussing it with any sexual partners you have as it’s going to have an impact on them too. No sex until the piercing has fully healed, which can be up to six months, and keep masturbation to a minimum too unless you want to rip your piercing out.”

“That won’t be a problem,” the man replied smoothly. 

No partner then? That surprised Levi. He’d expected a good-looking guy like blondie to be attached. Not that Levi thought he was good looking. Obviously. 

“Don’t underestimate the aftercare commitment.” Levi continued. “You can’t mess around with this shit. I can guarantee you a clean, sterile piercing, but that’s the easy part. It’s up to you to look after it once you walk out that door.” 

“There’s a lot to think about,” Erwin mused, still leafing through the portfolio. 

“Yep.” Levi sat back and folded his arms. “Better think about it now, rather than making a decision you’ll regret. Piercing’s not as permanent as tattooing, you can take it out any time but I’d prefer if you didn’t waste my time.” 

“Oh no, that’s the last thing I’d want to do.” The man looked up and there was something about the serious intensity of his gaze that made Levi’s cheeks flush. “I’m quite sure about this.” 

“Fair enough. Here’s my card, you can make an appointment now, or call back later.”

“Thank you,” Erwin took the card, “I’ll call back if you don’t mind, I’ll need to check my diary.” 

Yeah. Right. 

“Sure.” Levi replied dryly, retreating behind the counter as the man made his way out the door. 

“Fascinating.” Hanji commented.

“What?” 

“All those years I’ve wondered whether you had a “type”. Who’d have thought it would be normcore.” 

“What the fuck? Of course I don’t have a fucking type.” Levi spat. 

“Yeah you do. Your eyes nearly fell out of your head when he came in and you’ve turned the cutest shade of pink.”

“You’re talking shit,” Levi muttered even as he felt his cheeks colouring again. “Anyway, bet that’s the last we’ve seen of him.” 

“Ooh watcha bet?” 

“Bet I’ll kick your ass.”

“That doesn’t count. C’mon put your money where your mouth is.”

“Fine. A beer.” 

“Just one beer?” 

“Don’t fucking push it.”

“Cheapskate.”

An hour later Levi’s phone rang and he resigned himself to foregoing his precious alone time, to spend the evening with an insufferably smug Hanji in the cheap noisy bar around the corner from the studio. 

That had been a fortnight ago and now here he was staring at the man’s dick, his mind had gone unaccountably blank and his face felt like it was on fire. 

The appointment had started innocuously enough; Levi had disinfected his small studio, set up the sterile field and placed his instruments in the autoclave. Erwin arrived ten minutes early for the appointment which was good, Levi fucking hated it when clients were late. He showed him through to the studio, invited him to take a seat and then ran through the standard questions; medical conditions, allergies, any medications he should know about, before briefly explaining the piercing procedure. 

Erwin listened intently, before asking “You don’t use anaesthetic?” 

“Nope,” Levi replied, “that a problem?”

“No, not at all!” Erwin replied hastily. “I’m just curious why you don’t? I looked around at other piercing studios and some said they use local anaesthetic for genital piercings.” 

“Local anaesthetic is delivered by needle, if I’m going to stick a needle in you it may as well be the piercing cannula. It’s really a very quick procedure. By the time the clamps are on, you’ll barely feel the needle. Besides, if you’re completely numb, you can’t tell me if the placement feels off.” 

“I guess that makes sense,” Erwin said, though he looked rather doubtful. 

“So what made you decide to get a piercing?” Levi asked, deftly sliding into professional small talk. Levi had never been one for idle chit chat, but he knew from years of experience that talking played an important roll in putting his clients at ease and distracting them from the procedure. 

“It’s something I’ve been thinking about for a while, and now seemed like a good time to do it. I suppose I wanted to mark a turning point.” 

“Uh huh?” It wasn’t uncommon for Levi’s clients to mark significant transitions in their life with piercings. “And why’d you decide to come here?” Levi continued conversationally as he checked the gauge of the ring and cannula he’d laid out. “You said you looked at other studios?” 

“Actually you were recommended to me.” 

“Is that so? Who by?” 

“My friend Mike, you did some work for him a few years ago.” 

“Mike….remind me?” Levi remembered all his clients, though not necessarily by name. 

“Zacharias. You did some chest piercings for him.”

“Oh yeah, I remember him. Big guy. Squaddie. That how you know him?”

“Yes, he used to be in my squad actually.” 

“Used to be?” 

“Well, yes,” Erwin replied. “We were discharged year before last. Invalided out.”

“No shit? What’s your story Erwin Smith?”

The autoclave beeped on the counter behind Levi, indicating that the sterilisation cycle was complete. 

“One tour in Afghanistan, three in the Gulf. IED took our vehicle out during a routine patrol and it was game over.” Erwin explained matter of factly. 

“And the big guy?” 

“Mike? Yeah, he’s doing fine now. He was lucky. We both were. We were testing a new model APC. That saved us from the worst of the blast. If we’d been in a regular patrol vehicle, well, let’s just say we wouldn’t have been so lucky.” Erwin shrugged and smiled, only a little tightly. 

“So what do you do now?” Levi asked as he pulled on a pair of latex gloves, removed the jewellery and clamps from the autoclave and placed them on a sterile tray. 

“I do advocacy work for a charity that supports refugees and displaced people.”

“That’s quite a career change.” 

“Yes, I suppose it is. Let’s just say I have some debts to pay.” 

“Looks to me like you’ve already paid your debts.” Levi said, discarding the used gloves and turning to face the man. 

“This?” Erwin frowned, glancing down at his prosthetic arm. “One arm isn’t nearly enough to make up for…” He tailed off and smiled awkwardly. Something sharp twisted in Levi’s chest and a heavy silence settled over the small studio. 

“Right,” Levi said, clearing his throat. “That’s us all set, we’re ready to go. I’ll step outside, if you could slip off your pants and lay down on the couch there.” 

Levi always left the studio to give his clients some privacy while they undressed and to allow them a moment to prepare for the procedure. By the time he was reaching for the door however, Erwin was already kicking off his boots and stepping out of his jeans. Years of barrack life apparently leaving him entirely unconcerned about stripping off in front of a stranger. Still, Levi wanted to give the man a few minutes to compose himself, or to back out if he had a last minute change of mind. Though as Levi loitered outside the studio, his heart beating a little too fast, he had the uncomfortable feeling that if anyone was in need of composure it was him. 

“All right there?” Levi asked briskly, as he re-entered the studio a few minutes later. His client was stretched out on the massage couch that operated as a piercing table, his one arm crooked behind his head, prosthetic by his side, long, long legs crossed at the ankle, and there, lying heavy against his muscular thigh was quite the most beautiful dick Levi had ever seen, either professionally or recreationally, in all his years as a body piercer and a bona fide queer ass motherfucker. 

It wasn’t that he was outlandishly huge, not at all. He was large enough to make Levi’s eyes widen, but not so large as to make them water. His dick was perfectly in proportion with his sinfully long legs and thickly muscled thighs, with emphasis on the _perfect_. Long, thick and uncut, the smooth skin and rosy tip of Erwin’s dick contrasted beautifully with the dense golden hair that surrounded it, almost bronze at the root and lightening to pale honeyed gold over his thighs. Levi was forcibly reminded of classical statues, or the Tom of Finland tattoo Hanji had done for a client earlier in the week. Levi swallowed hard as his mind went blank, heat flooding into his face. 

“Is something the matter?” Erwin asked, clearly a little concerned. 

Levi became suddenly and painfully aware that he was standing in the doorway staring, and also that Erwin had the most impossibly blue eyes he had ever seen. Which was a good thing. Those blue eyes took Levi’s mind off that dick for just long enough for him to re-engage his brain. 

“Uh…” he muttered, “just a minute, I need to get something.” And closing the door hastily behind him, he beat a retreat to the front of the studio. 

“Hanji! Quick,” he hissed, “give me a box of gloves.” 

“I put a fresh box in the studio just a couple of days ago,” Hanji replied, without looking up from the design they were sketching. “They can’t possible be finished already.” 

“Shit, I know, they’re not! I just need another box.” 

That got Hanji’s attention. They put down their pen, pushed their glasses up onto their forehead and peered at him curiously. 

“Are you all right Levi? You look a little flushed.” 

“Yes, fuck I’m fine,” he snapped. “Just give me the damn gloves.” 

“Okay, okay,” Hanji grumbled, “keep your hair on.”

They reached under the counter where they were sitting and pulled a fresh box of gloves from the supply cupboard. 

Levi snatched the box from their hand, and turned on his heel before Hanji could ask any more awkward questions. Outside the studio he took a couple of deep breaths in a vain attempt to compose himself and get his head back in the game, before stepping back into the studio and closing the door behind him

“Everything all right?” Erwin asked propping himself up on his one elbow, oblivious to the fact he was half naked. 

“Uh yeah, fine, just…just needed to get some gloves.” Levi held the box of gloves up like an idiot. 

“Umm…there’s already an open box there?” Erwin nodded towards the open box on the counter. 

“Those are out of date. These are fresh ones.” 

“Oh right. I had no idea gloves could go out of date.” 

“Uh yeah, medical supplies, so, you know….” Levi trailed off lamely. 

“Well,” Erwin replied, painfully sincere, as he lay back on the couch again, “I appreciate your attention to detail.” 

Opening the box, Levi pulled on a fresh pair of latex gloves, the familiar action thankfully grounding him and focussing his attention. 

“Right,” he explained “I’m going to mark the position of the piercing with this surgical marker so I’ll just need to lift you up.” Stepping forward to the table, Levi carefully lifted Erwin’s dick to reveal the underside where the foreskin joined the glans. He could feel the smooth warmth of Erwin’s skin through the thin latex of his gloves and the weight and girth in his hand made his own cock twitch uncomfortably. Gently he pulled the foreskin back to reveal the frenulum and, after wiping the area with sterile wipes and examining it carefully, he marked a small dot of ink on either side of the ridge of skin. 

“Okay,” he glanced up at Erwin, who was watching him with interest. “I’m going to put the clamps on now. This will feel uncomfortable, but it’ll be over soon.” 

Levi retrieved the slender round nosed clamps from the sterile tray and pinching the skin on either side of the frenulum together, secured them in position, lining the dots precisely. Erwin stiffened slightly, the muscles in his thighs tensing, as the clamps bit. 

“Okay there?” Levi asked, looking up. 

“Yes, fine.” Erwin nodded. His eyes were a little wide. 

“If you feel faint, just let me know.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” 

“I’m sure you will, but I’ve had bigger guys than you keel over on me before.”

“Really?” 

“Oh yeah, sure. It’s always the big guys. They come in here tattooed head to foot, but one nipple piercing and they’re out cold.”

“Well,” Erwin laughed, “I’ll try not to do that.” 

“Good. Right, you’ll feel a little prick was the needle goes in, and please don’t make the obvious joke I’ve heard it a million fucking times.” 

Removing the needle from the sterile pack and plastic sheath, Levi lined it up with the mark and pushed it through, feeling the slight resistance as it pierced through the skin and emerged on the other side exactly on the corresponding mark. Above him Erwin’s breath hitched. 

“Stay with me Erwin,” he murmured, attention now focused entirely on the procedure. With deft fingers he threaded the ball closure ring into the end of the cannula and pulled it through the piercing with one swift movement, then he discarded the needle, removed the clamps and snapped the ball into place. 

“There,” he said, wiping a small trace of blood from the wound, “we’re done.”

“Already?” 

“Yup.” 

“That was really quick.”

“Told you.”

Erwin pushed himself up to a sitting position and squinted down at his new piercing. Lifting his dick gingerly, he turned it slightly to get a better look at the small ring that sat neatly just below the head of the glans. 

“Oh! That…that looks amazing!” 

“Yeah,” Levi nodded, “looks good on you.” _Understatement of the fucking century._ “I put a ring in for the time being until it heals, it’ll be easier to clean and maintain. Once it heals you can replace it with a barbell or whatever.” 

Erwin was still staring, eyes blown wide and shining, cheeks slightly flushed. Post piercing euphoria was not uncommon, but rarely had Levi seen such a strikingly attractive example of the phenomenon. The man looked positively radiant and Levi’s cheeks were starting to hurt in an effort to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. Though to be honest, that was the least of his worries as Erwin had stopped examining his new piercing and was looking up at Levi with such an intense gaze that he felt like his knees might give way beneath him. 

“Thank you Levi,” he said, voice thick with emotion or gratitude, or something Levi was desperately trying not to think about. “Honestly, it’s amazing. I never expected it to be such an overwhelming experience.” 

“Uh, it’s fine,” Levi replied awkwardly, stripping off his gloves and binning them. “I’ll leave you to get yourself together, take your time. Just come out front when you’re ready and we’ll settle up. Umm…you can come back next week for an aftercare appointment if you want. Just to check things are healing up properly.”

“Yes, thank you Levi, I’d really appreciate that.” 

By the time Erwin made his way round to the front desk he was still smiling radiantly and Levi had just about managed to get his shit together. Although Hanji had peered at him suspiciously when he emerged from the studio, for once in their life, they held their tongue, apparently absorbed in their design.

“Thank you,” Erwin said as he made his way to the door after paying at the counter. “I’ll be back next week, for the aftercare appointment.” He held out is left hand and Levi shook it briskly, trying not to think about the strength of his grip, the warm thickness of his fingers, the way his hand enveloped Levi’s own smaller one. 

“Sure,” he replied with forced and entirely unconvincing nonchalance. 

“Good bye then.” Erwin gave one last devastating smile, before the door closed behind him

“Aftercare appointment?” Hanji smirked, making no attempt to hide their amusement. 

“Don’t…” Levi warned, turning around with a scowl and stalking back behind the counter. 

“Since when do you offer ‘aftercare appointments’?” Hanji wiggled their fingers, drawing exaggerated quotation marks in the air.

“Hanji,” Levi sighed pointedly “the guy only has one hand, he might need help looking after a new piercing.” 

“One hand? Yeah, right, and you’ve got two eyes and they’re just about falling out of your head right now.”

“Fuck off.”

“And I never knew your ears could turn that shade of pink. It’s very fetching.” Hanji reached over and tweaked one of his ears. 

“Fuck off.” Levi swatted them away. 

“Damn Levi, never thought I’d see the day you’d fall for one of your clients.”

“I haven’t…” Levi started, but Hanji was cackling too manically to listen. 

~~~

The hand that was carding through Levi’s hair stilled and pulled away before turning its attention to the small ball closure ring looping through the upper helix of his ear. 

“You’re still wearing this?” Erwin’s voice was low and thick, heavy with arousal.

Levi hummed, circling the head of his cock with his tongue. 

“How long now?”

“Huh?” Levi slid his mouth off Erwin’s cock with a wet pop. 

“How long have you had this in your ear?”

“Dunno,” Levi lied, “whenever I took it out of your dick.” 

The ring was the one Levi had used when he gave Erwin his first piercing. By the time he took it out and replaced it with a barbell, twelve months later, they had been fucking for three of those months. That’s how it had started out, a casual fuck, a rare opportunity for Levi to road test his handiwork. Of course to do that, he had to break one of his cardinal rules; don’t fuck the clients. And his bank balance; another lost bet meant beer for Hanji twice a week for a month. Still, he had no regrets. Not even when the casual fuck became a regular fuck and the regular fuck became an exclusive fuck and then, somehow, the fucker was helping Levi to move into his flat where he had been happily ensconced for the last year.

“Must be almost three years now.” Erwin tugged the ring gently.

_Two years eleven months and sixteen days Levi thought to himself._

“I guess,” he said. 

“I’d never have taken you for the sentimental type.” 

“It’s a perfectly good ring, no sense in wasting it.”

“Who’d have thought…” Erwin started, but whatever he thought was lost in a deep groan as Levi licked a broad stripe up the shaft of his cock, the stud in his tongue clicking against the ladder of barbells that ran in a parallel line up the underside of Erwin’s cock. Click, click, click. One, two, three. 

He did love that sound, almost as much as he loved the sensation of the barbells rubbing inside him. Levi’s hips bucked involuntarily, grinding down onto the bed. His cock was painfully hard and leaking pitifully, soaking a wet patch through the clean sheets. 

“Like that, don't you?” Erwin said. He sounded way too pleased with himself, but in the present circumstances there wasn’t an awful lot Levi could do about that. Instead he replied with another lick. 

“You could put another one down here you know,” he said, running his tongue over his lips and catching the stud against his teeth. 

“Thought you said three was enough?” 

“Did I say that?” 

“Yes, yes you did.” Erwin replied tugging at his hair firmly enough to let Levi know he meant business.

“Well it’s not like you’re short of space.” Levi smirked. 

“Is that your professional opinion?”

“My professional opinion Erwin Smith is that you are an A grade dick.” Levi swiped his tongue over the dick in question for good measure. 

“Well I'm glad you rate me so highly. Sometimes I think you only love me for my dick.” Erwin pouted. 

“Oh my god, shut up and do something useful with it already.” 

“My pleasure.” Erwin replied, the pout giving way to a wicked grin, as he pulled Levi up until he was straddling his thighs. 

Even now, after all these years, it still took Levi’s breath away, staring down at Erwin from this vantage point. Time and familiarity had done nothing to diminish his appreciation of the man, quite the opposite, as the months and years had passed, superficial attraction and naked lust had evolved into a mutual bond of deep and intimate trust and devotion. 

Raising himself up on his knees, Levi hissed sharply as Erwin dragged his hand down over his chest, catching and tugging one of the heavy rings that pierced his nipples. Catching his breath, Levi grabbed the lube from where it had been discarded beside the bed the night before and applied a generous quantity, the feeling of the barbells sliding through his fingers making his own erection twitch against his belly. Positioning himself over the head of Erwin’s cock he sank down slowly, unable to suppress a groan as each barbell slipped inside him. One. Two. Three. He stopped once he was fully seated, head tipped forward, hair falling over his eyes, overwhelmed by the emotion as much as the sensation. 

_I love all of you._

He didn’t need to say it, he knew Erwin could see it, feel it, just as he could see it in the shining blue of Erwin’s eyes, the caress of one strong hand running down the valley of his spine to cup the swell of his ass. Erwin tightened his grip, fingers digging into taught muscle, and started to move, hips rising up off the bed, setting up a steady rhythm, shallow at first, then thrusting harder, deeper. Levi met each thrust like for like, the pressure on his guiche each time he ground down only intensifying the sensation, delaying and heightening his orgasm. Sweat slicked their skin, glistening against the heavy blackwork tattoos that traced down Levi’s legs, contrasting with the bright gold hair that dusted Erwin’s thighs. 

Releasing his grip on Levi’s ass, Erwin closed his hand around his cock, enveloping him completely. Levi moaned long and low as Erwin squeezed and pulled, the pressure on the two thick barbells that passed through the head of his dick almost unbearable. Erwin’s steady rhythm was faltering now, breaking up as he fought unsuccessfully to delay the orgasm that wracked through him. The sight of Erwin shuddering and gasping beneath him was enough to tip Levi over the edge and he came with a shout, head thrown back, as his own orgasm crashed over him, an overwhelming, obliterating wave of pleasure, before he collapsed forward onto Erwin’s chest, spent and breathless. 

“Space for one more you said?” Erwin murmured some time later.

“Huh?” Levi lifted his head just far enough to peer up at Erwin. His hair was plastered to his forehead, their bodies sticky with sweat and drying cum, but Levi didn’t care. 

“Space for another step in the ladder.” Erwin clarified.

“Defn’ly.” 

“I’ll make an appointment with my piercer then.” 

“Uh huh.”

“Do I still get free after care?”

“Only if you shut the fuckup ’n’ lemme sleep.” Levi slurred, rolling over and settling into the crook of Erwin’s arm, one hand curling loosely around his soft heavy cock.

“Sure thing baby.” 

Levi barely felt the kiss that Erwin placed in his hair as his eyes slipped closed.


End file.
